El primer dia que la vi
by monkeess
Summary: ONE*SHOT! UNA HISTORIA CONTADA POR DARIEN... SU VIDA CON SERENA... DRAMA/TRAGICO... REVIEWS....


No soy dueña de Sailor Moon...

Historia... mas o menos triste.. uds veran... ahi me decin que les parecio...

Cariños...

Cattiva

* * *

El primer dia que la vi, el tiempo paro, y mi mirada se conentro solo en ella

El primer día que la vi, el tiempo paro, y mi mirada se concentró solo en ella. Vestía un delicado vestido rosa, que se ajustaba perfectamente su figura, no era ni muy corto ni muy largo, para ser mas preciso llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, sus hombros estaban descubiertos para recibir el sol de verano. Su cabello estaba levantado en dos moños que chistosamente parecían albóndigas, pero se veía preciosa con ellas. Llevaba dos aritos en forma de medialuna, y adornaba su cuello un hermoso dije de medialuna que hacia conjunto con los aretes.

Estaba rodeada por sus amigas, salían de la heladería, pero no entendía como podían comer el helado mientras se gritaban unas tras otras, reían, saltaban, parecía un circo ambulante o una pelea, pero en segundos las veías a todas sonreír, y la mire sonreír, y fue cuando mi mundo se dio vueltas. Parecía un ángel, y no la podía dejar ir sin al menos saber algo más de ella.

Mientras caminaban por el parque, yo las seguía en distancia, tenia que saber al menos a que lugares iba o donde vivía, para ver si en algún momento podía "tropezar" con ella alguna vez. Hablaban tan fuerte que logre distinguir algunos nombres, Lita, Mina, Amy Rei y Serena. Obviamente no distinguía quien era quien, pero al menos sabia que entre esos cinco nombres, uno le pertenecía a ella. Cuando salen del parque, se dirigieron al local de video juegos de mi amigo, y me pareció raro, ya que yo iba siempre y nunca las había visto, pero luego recordé que iba en la hora de la mañana, y tal vez estas chicas iban al colegio. Ya la distancia que había entre ellas y yo era poca, entraron y con gran familiaridad saludaron a Andrew, pero lo que me dejo sin movimientos fue al ver a mi ángel que se lanzaba sobre el mostrador y le plantaba un beso en la majilla de mi mejor amigo. En ese momento no sabia que hacer, si caminar, o gritar, o cambiar lugar con Andrew, golpearlo, o besarla a ella, pero tome control de mis emociones y camine confidente hacia donde estaba la rubia, y en vez de que por mi boca salieran algunas palabras sutiles para acercarme a ella solo logre decir:

"Andrew, si te vez envuelto con niñas de jardín de infantes te van a meter preso"

Al terminar de decir esto, solo sentí mi mejilla ardiendo, como si le hubieran prendido fuego, pero no era fuego, era el dolor que había caucionado la cacheta que me dio mi ángel rebelde, ella estaba tan enojada que estaba completamente roja, y se veía tan hermosa, tanto que a la hora de que sus palabras surgieran de sus labios no me molestaron…

"Quien te crees tu para decirme que soy una niña, y mas de la manera que lo dijiste, Baka!" Se dio la vuelta, volvió a besar a Andrew en la mejilla, me observo con desprecio y se marcho con sus amigos. Me senté, y mi mejor amigo me sirvió un café, en ningún momento le pregunte quien era, ni que relación tenían, mire mi reloj, marcaba las cuatro y media, y decidí que mañana llegaría a las cuatro y veinte, a ver si por las dudas ella llegara. Mientras tomaba mi café, charlaba con Andrew acerca de la universidad y de asuntos sin importancia. Ya eran las seis, y tenia que ir a estudiar, pago mi café, saludo a Andrew, y veo que se acerca otra vez aquella rubia, aun sin nombre, se viene acercando al mostrador y solo logro decir

"Adiós, cabeza de chorlito". La verdad quería golpearme pero al ver su rostro enojado, valió la pena. Y ese fue el comienzo de una guerra diaria entre ella y yo. Al principio buscaba "encontrarla", una mañana observe como corría a toda velocidad sin mirar a ningún lado, llevaba el uniforme del colegio, y allí empecé a llevar a cabo mi plan. Al día siguiente la espere, a lo lejos vi que una figura que se acercaba a todo velocidad, esa era ella, estaba a unos pasos, y no se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Choca contra mí, y su cuerpo esta a punto de caer al concreto pero la sostengo y cae sobre mí, con los ojos cerrados suplica perdón, y yo muero por besarla, abre sus ojos y grita

"AH! Eres tu el amigo de mi primo, IDIOTA por que no miras donde caminas!"

En ese momento sentí un peso sacado de encima, Andrew era su primo, y si, me arrepentí de no preguntarle a el quien era, la primera vez que "hable con ella".

"Tu eras la que venia corriendo sin mirar a donde ibas, ahora voy a tener que ir al doctor, ya veo que con tu cabeza de chorlito me hayas roto una costilla" Ja! Esa estuvo buena…

"Al menos ayúdame a levantarme cabeza de chorlito". La vi, y me pareció raro ver una sonrisa maliciosa y sin protestar extendió su mano y la tome. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, ya mi cuerpo fuera del piso y sobre el aire ella suelta mi mano haciendo que todo mi cuerpo cayera una vez más, empezó a reír y dijo

"Eso es por llamarme cabeza de chorlito, mi nombre es SE-RE-NA bueno para nada!"

Quien lo diría, mate dos pájaros de un tiro, ya se su nombre. Hermosa como no había otra, se escucho el sonido de la campana del colegio.

"Por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde baka!" Y se marcho como llego.

Día tras día, se repetía lo mismo y cada día la amaba más. Paso un año, de peleas, y la verdad nuestra relación no avanzaba de enemigos, a pesar de que de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se entrelazaban y creaban corto circuito no pasaba de ahí, si yo se, soy un cobarde, pero le tengo pavor a su rechazo, creo que preferiría vivir así que no tenerla a mi lado o no cruzar ni un insulto.

* * *

Pero todo cambio una tarde…

Salía de mis estudios prácticos en el hospital, tome el elevador. En el piso 10, el elevador para y las puertas se abren, me pregunte si llegue al cielo, pero no, era mi ángel que entraba al elevador. Entro sin decir ni una palabra, solo miraba el piso, en ese momento ella ni se dio cuenta quien compartía el elevador con ella era yo. 8… 7…y tembló, la sacudida la saco de sus pensamientos, miro para los lados y su mirada se clavo con la mía, vi en sus ojos, susto, terror, miedo…

"Que paso? Por que se paro?" Gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta del ascensor, su desesperación era tan grande que solo opte por abrazarla.

El tiempo se detuvo una vez mas, la tenia entre mis brazos, cuantas noches había soñado con este momento.

"Solo cierra tus ojos, respira profundo, Serena, yo estoy contigo, y no voy a dejar que nada suceda" Le susurre al oído, mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y ella se había dormido. Ya estábamos encerrados aproximadamente cuatro horas y nadie venia al rescate. Ella seguía dormida, acariciaba su rostro, su cabello y no pude más. Me acerque poco a poco a sus labios y la bese. Trataba de darle besos suaves para que no despertara, pero luego sentí que mi rostro era tomado por una mano suave como la seda, y respondía mis besos con la misma ternura. El beso termino al escuchar que el ascensor volvía andar, la ayude a levantarse, y sin más que hacer, solo le dije que la amaba. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, parecía que el cielo desataba una fuerte lluvia, y entre suspiros me respondió, que ella me amaba desde el día que me vio.

Después de ese día, empezamos a salir, todo el mundo estaban en estado de shock, como no creerlo, si aun yo no salía de trance. Mi amor por ella crecía día tras día, en cada salida al cine, en cada paseo por el parque, en cada vacaciones que pasábamos juntos, no había nada que ella no hiciera, siempre llena de energías. Varias veces nos encontramos en el elevador del hospital, ya que ella ayudaba la guardería del hospital y me alegraba de eso, por que la podía ver cuando yo quisiera.

Los años pasaron, yo me volví medico, Serena después de graduarse de la universidad, abrió un jardín de infantes. Ya habían pasado 6 años, desde que nos pusimos de novios, no es que sea lento en proponerle matrimonio, pero planeamos en casarnos después de que Serena abriera su jardín, y de eso solo han pasado dos meses.

La invite a cenar a un restaurante a orillas del mar, reserve una mesa en el bacón que miraba al horizonte, al llegar su mirada se ilumino haciendo juego con el brillo de la luna, y solo la bese. Después de terminar la cena, elegimos nuestro postre, ella escogió un pastel de fresa, mientras yo solo pedí un café. Ella sintió que la atmósfera entre nosotros se volvió silenciosa y no dudo en preguntarme que sucedía. Tome sus delicadas manos entre las mías colocando una pequeña cajita negra. Su mirada se volvió cristalina por sus lágrimas que desean salir, me arrodille y abrí la caja sacando un anillo de compromiso. Tome su mano, y con las palabras que salían de mi corazón le pedí que fuera mi esposa. Entre besos y lágrimas acepto.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes, nos ahogamos entre nuestras caricias, sus besos no eran suficientes para saciar mi sed por ella. Como la recuerdo esa noche, es como si hubiera sido ayer, ver su hermoso rostro durmiendo sobre mi pecho. Esa noche, creamos nuestro futuro, el fruto de nuestro amor.

Su pancita crecía día a día, y ella se volvía más hermosa, la luz que desprendía era el cielo mismo. Aunque a veces sus antojos de media noche me hacían recorrer medio Tokio por una heladería, o su mezcla de comidas, como la vez que comió pizza con chocolate, todo valía la pena, todo por ella. Ya tiene seis meses y parece que ya va a explotar.

* * *

Una tarde no fue como cualquier otra…

Ella toma las llaves del carro mientras desliza un tierno beso en mis labios, marcha hacia el centro a buscar más ropita para nuestra princesita que pronto va a nacer. Yo la abrazo y le digo por vigésima vez que la amo y beso nuestra pancita.

Llego al hospital y empiezo mi rutina, todo iba marchando bien hasta que veo en una camilla a mi futura esposa inconsciente cubierta de sangre. En ese momento mi alma salio del cuerpo dejándome paralizado, logro cerrar mis ojos y la fuerza me vuelve al cuerpo. Corro tras ella pero no logro alcanzarla.

"Que le paso a Serena, déjame pasar" Logre decir mientras forcejeaba con mi compañero de trabajo.

"Darien, calmate"

"Como quieres que me calme, déjame pasar te digo, salte del medio!"

Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas…

"Lamento por haberte golpeado, pero parecías loco, escúchame -pasuso- Serena estuvo envuelta en un accidente de trafico, un borracho no vio la luz roja y se llevo por delante el carro de Serena. Te voy a pedir que seas fuerte"

Sin más que decir, me dejo solo en ese frió corredizo, me estaba volviendo loco, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que sucedía, sin saber como estaba ella ni mi princesa. Sentía que me quedaba sin aire, ya eran horas de ese calvario y no sabia nada. Hasta que veo mi compañero salir de la sala de emergencias…

Cinco años después….

Parece un ángel que bajo del cielo, duerme tan tranquila entre mis brazos, que no quisiera que despertara. Sus delicados brazos me abrazan con tanta fuerza que no se de donde surge. Logre al menos hacer el desayuno justo antes que presenciara que ya no estaba a su lado, hoy después de todo iba ha ser un día especial.

Beso tiernamente su frente, ya era hora de despertar. Le susurro al oído

"Despierta angelito dormilón, la luna ya se escondió"

Lentamente abre sus ojos y me mira intensamente, como adoro esos ojos celestes cielo, me sonríe y solo me abraza. Se que esta dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas, pero sutilmente se las seca con camiseta respira profundo y vuelve su mirada hacia mi y dice...

"Buenos días papi, listo para hoy día?"

Sorprendido de su manera de ser, en realidad todos los días me sorprende, siempre tan atenta y madura, inusual en un niño de sus edad. Le sonrió y le contesto que si. Bajamos a desayunar, nos vestimos y salimos de la casa. Paramos unos minutos en la florería y marchamos a destino.

"Hola mama, como estas?... No te pongas triste, yo le prometí a papi no estarlo así que tu tampoco puedes ponerte mal si?"

"Serena, estas flores son para ti, no se comparan con tu belleza, pero si la adornan…"

"Hoy papa hizo tus favoritos, pancakes con jugo de naranja, pero me los comí todo y no te pude guardar, lo siento, pero te prometo que para la próxima te guardare"

"No te pongas mal mi cielo, mama no se va a enojar por que no le guardaste, al contrario, creo que ella no quisiera que te fueras a ningún lado sin comer bien"

"Creo que tienes razón" "Por cierto mami, hoy vamos a casa de tía Rei, van a ir mis tías Lita, Mina, Amy y tío Andrew va haber chocolate caliente y galletitas, de esas que tanto te gustan a ti y a mi. Te amo mamita, por cierto las flores las elegí yo, no quiero que papi se agarre todo el crédito"

"Eso es verdad, tiene tan buen gusto como tu, pero ya es hora de marcharnos, te amo Serena"

"Adiós mama"

Ella me vuelve a tomar la mano mientras hacemos nuestro recorrido a la salida cuando mi princesa pregunta...

"Papi, crees que mama nos pueda escuchar?"

"Si mi vida, por que lo preguntas?"

"Por que el cielo esta muy lejos, y tal vez no nos escucha"

"Mama puede escucharte de donde sea, cuando sea, y si le hablas en tus sueños o pensamientos siempre te va a escuchar"

"Si?? En serio"

"Si mi vida, en serio"

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que esta medio triste, pero quería hacer algo diferente. En la parte donde dice, "Despierta angelito dormilón, la luna ya se escondió", bueno nunca había escuchado esa frase... Y me sorprendió que saliera de mi… si existe...Pues que mal jejej por que esta bonita…Pero sino existía aun… yupi que bueno...

Referente a mi otra historia, a toda velocidad, lamento mucho no haber actualizado, pero la verdad con el trabajo, y unos preocupaciones que he tenido, digamos que han bloqueado mi inspiración. Gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me alegra mucho, y les prometo que prontito voy a subir el próximo capitulo.

Abrazos…


End file.
